teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Master Roshi
Master Roshi (武天老師, Muten Rōshi) is the founder of the Turtle School in the original Dragon Ball. He's the teacher of Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha. He normally lives at Kame House with his pet Turtle. In the original series In the original series, Master Roshi was the founder of the Turtle School and the inventor of Goku's signature Kamehameha Wave technique. He was a very perverted and grabby old man, often groping women or asking them to reveal their undergarments to him (as was the case with Bulma). In DragonBall Z Abridged His character is fundamentally the same, although he's less perverted than before, not making as many perverted jokes or attempts to grope women. He does, however, still have an exceptionally perverted mind, laughing at every moment of poor phrasing, such as those said by Krillin when he revealed that Gohan was pounding the tuna (everyone thought he was having sex with someone, when Krillin meant that he was fishing) in "There's Something About Maron". His beard once caught on fire. In the "Super Android 13", it was revealed that "Master Roshi" is not his real name. Master Roshi visited Goku during his hospitalization following the battle against Vegeta, asking him how his recovery was going. When Mr. Popo arrived, Goku became frantic in remembering their first encounter and was eventually sedated. Master Roshi asked the doctor in charge of Goku what was used to sedate him and asked Mr. Popo for his identity after realizing that he was there. Korin tried to explain to him who he was, but Master Roshi was more concerned with whether or not the cat had spoken to him, unusual for the animal. Mr. Popo explained that the group could wish their friends who had died in the battle against the Saiyans back to life after going to Namek and using the Dragon Balls there, by taking a ship Kami formerly owned. He wanted one of the group to come with him and Bulma opted for them to have a democratic vote, during which Master Roshi and the others unanimously agreed for her to be the person to go. Bulma tried to use a crashed Saiyan ship but caused it to explode with the remote, prompting Master Roshi to tell her to stop being scared and get on the carpet with Mr. Popo who he admitted was scary.Looks Like the Z-Fighters Are Blasting Off Again! Movie Appearenecs Dead Zone Master Roshi made a cameo at Kame House when Goku was looking at the Dragon Radar in order to find Gohan. World's Strongest When Dr. Kochin and his Bio-Men came to Kame House to kidnap Master Roshi (beliving he was the world's strongest), Roshi was already high when Oolong burnt his pot brownies. He was able to defeat the Bio-Men with no problem, but was forced to come with Kochin when he took Bulma as a hostage. Attacks * Kamehameha: Master Roshi created this attack, and taught it to Goku and Krillin. The Kamehameha wave fires an explosive blast of ki energy against his opponent. First used against the Bio Warriors. ** Master-Student Kamehameha: A team attack. Master Roshi, Goku, and Krillin combine their Kamehameha's into one big energy blast for extra damage. First used against Dr. Wheelo. Appearances * Note 1: Didn't speak in episodes 4, 30, 43, Dead Zone, Kai 1 and Kai 2. * Note 2: Only a voice cameo in Episode 34. Trivia * He is a registered sex offender. He is also banned from 500 Victoria's Secret locations. References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Males